<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Setting by FervidAsAFlame, furloughday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694829">At Setting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/pseuds/FervidAsAFlame'>FervidAsAFlame</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/pseuds/furloughday'>furloughday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/pseuds/FervidAsAFlame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/pseuds/furloughday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin loves to approach Camelot from the eastern meadows at sunset and even though he’s king now, Arthur can never say no to Merlin. </p>
<p>Written for The Perilous Lands Discord Server’s 2021 Tiny Reverse Bang</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merlin Tiny Reverse Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Setting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried so hard not to do this fest since I have so much going on, but <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday">furloughday’s</a> gorgeous art was just irresistible - as soon as I saw it I knew I had to write a little something for it. </p>
<p>Thanks so much to them for submitting the art, and also thanks to the mods at <a href="https://discord.gg/czxbJpdDHK">The Perilous Lands Discord Server</a> for organizing the tiny reverse bang! </p>
<p>Thanks also to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou">Aoigensou</a> for the beta and for bouncing ideas with me! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur knows Merlin’s thinking about it, sees his wistful glances toward the horizon as they grow closer to home. The knights don’t notice of course — they’re close enough to Camelot that thoughts of a warm meal are at the forefront of their thoughts, and a warmer bed if they’re lucky. The trip to the northern border hadn’t been disagreeable, but the chill of the previous night had made everyone eager to see the end of it. </p>
<p>Arthur, who had made Merlin sleep next to him, ostensibly for warmth, longs for one more night. </p>
<p>In fact, he had planned for the trip to take another day, but they had some luck at the river crossing and are making better time than expected. The horses, sensing how close they are to home, have perked up as well. Their hooves drum steadily along the forest trails as the knights chatter among themselves. </p>
<p>Arthur has teased Merlin many times about his preference for approaching Camelot from the east, where the castle looks dramatic at the horizon and can be viewed from a sweeping meadow. Merlin would always ask to return home that way after a long ride and Arthur would tease him and call him romantic before giving in. As if he could deny Merlin anything he asked for. But ever since Arthur’s coronation, Merlin knows that things are different now. </p>
<p>For one, Arthur’s too busy to go out for the leisurely rides they used to indulge in on fine days. When Arthur had been prince, he had always felt as though the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. Now that he was king, he understands how much Uther had actually shielded from him. There’s also the issue of safety — certainly it’s wiser to keep the cover of the forest and his best knights around him. </p>
<p>No, Merlin hasn’t asked to cross the meadow once since Arthur was crowned king.</p>
<p>Arthur aches to give it to him anyway.</p>
<p>Some time after Merlin’s third wistful glance and imperceptible sigh, the group comes to a crossroad and Arthur makes up his mind. When he pulls up his horse, the knights immediately go still and alert. </p>
<p>“What is it, your majesty?” Leon asks quietly. “Did you hear something?”</p>
<p>Merlin is looking at Arthur with a tiny flickering hope that Arthur can hardly bear.</p>
<p>“Nothing like that — I want you lot to continue your approach from the north; I’m going to swing out and approach from the eastern meadows.”</p>
<p>“Sire?” Percival asks, his brow wrinkled in confusion. “Do you think you’ll have enough daylight?”</p>
<p>“Are you suggesting I can’t tell time?” </p>
<p>“No, Sire!” Percival hurries to respond.</p>
<p>“Good. I’ll see you back at the keep.” He’s not sure, in fact, that there will be enough daylight, but that hardly matters now. </p>
<p>As he wheels his horse around, he makes sure to catch Leon’s eye. Leon nods slightly and turns as if to continue with the knights. Arthur knows that once they’re out of earshot he’ll circle back and follow at a distance, scanning the area for threats. He really oughtn’t make more work for his most loyal knight, but he knows Leon will understand. He’s about as able to say no to Merlin as Arthur is. </p>
<p>As Arthur starts off, he imagines Merlin wavering with indecision, uncertain where he belongs — so he takes pity and calls, “Come along, Merlin, don’t fall behind.” </p>
<p>He hears Merlin’s soft chirrup to his mount and the hoofbeats as he catches him up. </p>
<p>Neither of them say anything, but when Arthur glances over he can see a small, pleased smile playing at the corner of Merlin’s lips. When Merlin catches him staring, Arthur looks away quickly, then shortens his reins and digs his knees into warm horseflesh. </p>
<p>“Ha!” </p>
<p>The horse, being impeccably trained, breaks into a gallop immediately. Arthur can hear Merlin’s laughter as he takes off and just hopes he can get away before his manservant can see how pink his ears have turned from just one glance. After a moment he can hear thundering hoofbeats behind him. They race together along the path, the golden green of the leaves in the afternoon light blurring around them. </p>
<p>Though the horses are tired from their journey, they tear gamely into the meadow. Merlin gives a whoop as they break away from the tree line, the wide sky stretching out above them. Arthur can’t help but laugh, joy bubbling up in his chest to be out here, untethered and alone with his friend. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They’re halfway across the meadow now, and he slackens up on the reins and lets the horse slow to a walk. Merlin appears at his side and smiles at him, his face flushed and his smile wide. Arthur thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. </p>
<p>They slip off their horses without a word, as perfectly in tune as always. They let the horses graze and catch their breath for a moment as they take in the view — it really is beautiful, Arthur has to give him that. Especially at this time of day when Camelot is just a dark outline low on the horizon, looking lilliputian under the wide swaths of purplish clouds. </p>
<p>Merlin takes a couple of steps toward Camelot while Arthur hangs back to watch. The colours are starting to turn in the meadow and the grass gleams golden brown in the setting sunlight, giving the entire scene a warm and ethereal feeling. Merlin holds up a hand to shield his eyes from the dying rays of sun as he looks toward Camelot, then throws out his arms and spins, making Arthur laugh again. </p>
<p>When he stops he looks over his shoulder at Arthur again — this time a little more dangerous, letting a bit more show. His pale skin looks golden in the sunlight, his lips a perfect dusky rose and his hair a tangle of black with the light shining at its tips. They regard each other silently and Arthur is sure that his face is hiding nothing of how deeply he feels for this man. In the rustle of wind through the long grass, he can feel the gathering certainty that he will have to act on this. It’s only a matter of time. </p>
<p>It could be right now, if Merlin doesn’t stop looking at him that way. </p>
<p>Then as if he can read his mind, Merlin turns away, facing the sun and leaving Arthur in his long shadow. </p>
<p>They watch silently as the sun sinks further into the horizon. When it’s about halfway, Merlin heads back toward the horses, not meeting Arthur’s gaze. The wind begins to pick up, rushing across the meadow and whipping through Arthur’s thick red cloak. Through the rustling of the long grass, Arthur hears a soft whisper from behind him and feels the tiniest brush of warmth. When he turns he’s met with Merlin’s careful insouciance, but swears he sees a glimpse of gold that <em>could</em> just be his eyes catching the fading sunlight. </p>
<p>He knows it’s not though — has known for some time.</p>
<p>He sighs to himself and turns his gaze back to Camelot. Another secret that Arthur knows he must eventually act on — one that will be much more difficult to navigate. </p>
<p>Arthur waits another moment before joining Merlin where he’s scratching at his mare’s neck and whispering soft words into her ear. He glances at Arthur then pulls himself into the saddle. </p>
<p>“We really are going to run out of sunlight, you know,” Merlin says with a bit of cheek, clearly trying to set things to right again before they finish their journey. </p>
<p>“Ah, but look,” Arthur gestures behind them to where a full moon is cresting the horizon. Merlin’s mouth is hanging open in surprise and Arthur wants to kiss it until it’s as bruised as the clouds still hovering in the west. </p>
<p>Instead he turns and mounts his steed as Merlin’s laughter fills the air. Another day — he’s sure of it now. </p>
<p>“Race you back?” he asks, pointing his horse toward Camelot. </p>
<p>Merlin grins.</p>
<p>“You’re on.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to come follow me on <a href="http://fervidasaflame.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> for more Merthur fun :)</p>
<p>Also, be sure to check out the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MerlinTinyReverseBang2021">Merlin Tiny Reverse Bang</a> for other fics and art work!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>